


slow burn

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, I'M IN HELL, M/M, Takeru can't keep his hands to himself, Touch-Starved Yusaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: Takeru flickers into Yusaku's life with a cozy familiarity and Yusaku can't help but slowly melt.





	1. at school

**Author's Note:**

> datestorm is still the otp but i had to get this out of my system already hahaha i really like them weeps
> 
> also this is basically a highly self-indulgent headcanon about Takeru that'll likely be proven wrong literally next episode, but I still really like the thought of it so we're doing this anyway. also just. Yusaku being exposed to touch and developing a craving for it made me weak
> 
> there's another part to this btw. it was just going to be a really long oneshot, but i couldn't get the scene transition to work out. it felt too clunky. so I just decided to split it up. should just only be one more part but i did want to include a smutty scene so. might be three. it just depends haha

"So, you're Playmaker."

Someone plops into the open seat next to him and Yusaku's heart takes a leap into his throat. He pauses (momentarily startled from the sudden accusation) and his gaze flickers up from his desk to them, the eraser he was previously reaching out for forgotten. There's an easy-going smile playing along the other's lips, their eyes crinkled a bit in mirth, and posture relaxed in a way that suggests they were at ease coming up to him like this. 

White hair highlighted in red and eyes a pale blue framed by green glasses. Yusaku recognizes them as the new transfer student, Homura Takeru, and instantly feels on edge with his over-familiarity.

As his hand continues to hover uncertainly, the thick, pink eraser he was reaching out for is snatched away from his outstretched fingers only to be lightly tapped against the top of his hand with a short chuckle. Takeru's little smile turns into a wide grin and dread pools in the bottom of Yusaku's stomach even as he slowly denies Takeru's statement.

"I've never been to Link VRAINS." Yusaku says carefully. He tries to keep his expression neutral and maintains eye contact. Takeru's eyes simply glimmer with an excitement he doesn't want to understand. "Ask anyone."

Takeru hums. "Sure, but I don't think anyone here knows you outside of class." 

Takeru leans forward a bit and taps Yusaku's forehead with the eraser, another chuckle slipping past his lips. Yusaku makes a face and reaches up to snatch the eraser away from him, but Takeru is quick and catches Yusaku's hand instead. The eraser is discarded (set back on Yusaku's desk) and before Yusaku can comprehend it, he suddenly finds his hand clasped between both of Takeru's. 

Yusaku blinks. "What--"

"Do you mind if we talk?" Takeru interrupts. He says it with such honest eagerness that Yusaku isn't sure what to think. "After class, I mean. Unless you don't mind skipping?"

Takeru scoots his chair closer, suddenly a bit flustered.

"Ah, n-not that I want you to ruin your attendance record or anything!" he adds with a nervous laugh. "I can wait! I just...I  _really_ want to talk to you." 

His hands are surprisingly gentle and hold his like it were something delicate and easily breakable instead of just a cold bit of flesh and bone. The temperature difference is something to marvel at as well. In comparison, Takeru's hands are scorching in a way Yusaku actually kind of likes. It's like the kind of heat that radiates from a heater during winter. It's hot and in any other situation would be unbearable, but the desire to gravitate towards it and linger in the warmth of its glow is nearly impossible to resist. 

In short, it feels nice and he'd like it to continue. 

Yusaku lets out a quiet breath (something not quite pleased or relaxed but border-lining contentment) and Takeru takes note of this. He sends a curious glance at Yusaku's hand before his thumbs idly start to rub against his chilly skin in slow, carefully circles.

"Your hand is pretty cold." he says, grin softening into something almost fond. Yusaku isn't sure what to make of it because, really, they don't know each other, but here Takeru is treating him like they've known each other for years and giving him these incredibly too soft smiles that rivaled those Kusanagi would give him at times. "Give me your other one."

Takeru grabs Yusaku's other hand before he can protest and presses them between his. He frowns a little because Yusaku’s skin is really quite icy (and it’s never really bothered Yusaku any), but he perks back up once he seems to reach a decision and gently starts rubbing his hands against Yusaku's to warm them up. It’s...an odd sort of feeling, but not unpleasant and Yusaku idly wonders what it would be like to have that warmth wrapped around his shoulders instead.

"Is this necessary?" he asks and tries to sound put off, even turns his head away a little.

Takeru just hums and holds his hand a little more tightly. "You seem to like it so I don't mind staying like this."

Yusaku feels something stir in his gut and quickly yanks his hands out of Takeru’s grip before he can comprehend what it means. He feels the loss immediately and is a little disturbed to find he wants more of whatever Takeru was doing to him.

"You've got the wrong idea." he bites out and makes a point to push his chair away from Takeru's, lest one of them be tempted (and he's not sure who is in more danger of it). He squashes down the weird bubble of warmth sitting in his chest and tells himself he's just tired because that's the only thing that makes sense. Maybe. "It's not like that."

Takeru pouts a little but doesn't try to invade Yusaku's space again. "About your hands or about you being Playmaker?"

Yusaku thinks back to the feeling of want and the pleasant warmth and isn't entirely sure he meant either, but takes the opportunity for what it is and turns away a little.

"Both."

Takeru actually laughs at that.

 

-x-x-

 

Their after class talk ends up being during lunch break, up on the roof in a secluded corner. Generally, students were not allowed up here, but somehow the door is always unlocked regardless. Yusaku has no qualms taking advantage of this and frequently spends his lunch period here for the privacy it affords him. So, the moment the bell chimes, Yusaku grabs his bag, stands, and turns to leave without so much as a nod in Takeru’s general direction. The unspoken “follow me” is there (because Takeru knew _something_ and he needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later) but Yusaku still feels wary and wants some semblance of distance between them. 

Unfortunately, his cold shoulder doesn’t deter his new classmate in the slightest. Before Yusaku can fully step into the hallway, Takeru catches up to him, lightly bumps their shoulders together, and then slips an arm around Yusaku’s, like this is totally normal behavior for them. Yusaku is bewildered.

“Where to?” Takeru asks. He offers a smile at Yusaku’s perplexed expression. “It’s after class and I want to talk. So where’s the best place?”

Takeru’s warmth instantly seeps through Yusaku’s clothing and spreads across his skin like a steady, creeping fire. The other boy is squished entirely too close to his side and that weird feeling of want from earlier begins to prick at his nerves with an irritating intensity. Yusaku doesn’t understand the ache, can’t think of a reason why the desire to let himself be wrapped up in this stranger is even there at all. He's not used to touch, so he shouldn't want it. No one ever touches him so shamelessly and openly, like they want to be closer than he feels he has a right to allow himself to be. Yusaku doesn’t get close to people out of fear of hurting them (Kusanagi and now Ryoken the two exceptions to that rule). It's dangerous to let himself feel when he knows how broken and messy he is inside. 

As much as he’d like to give in and lean into Takeru's touch, his body stiffens. He feels he should pull away, put some distance between them, and establish some very clear ground rules about all this overly familiar touching.

“...the roof is private.” is all he ends up saying instead.

Takeru squeezes his arm in a little hug and laughs a little.

“Perfect! Let’s go then!”

That's how Yusaku winds up seated between a shady corner of the roof and a too-eager Takeru, who still doesn't quite seem to understand the concept of personal space (if the hand settled atop his is anything to go by). He wants to round on Takeru and demand answers ("How do you know I'm Playmaker?" "Are you after the Ignis?" "Why do you keep touching me?"), but Takeru holds up a hand to signal for him to wait just as Yusaku opens his mouth to drill him. Takeru's smile is still soft as he holds up his duel disk (a clunky, older model very similar in design to Yusaku's) and out of it pops a tiny black and red creature.

The similarity in body shape and facial features to Ai makes Yusaku realize the black and red creature is another Ignis and his eyes widen a little in shock.

“See? I have one, too.” Takeru explains and gestures at the air with the hand that had been on Yusaku’s. “We met once before in Link VRAINS. I’m Soulburner.”

The Ignis uncrosses its arms to settle a hand against its hip and snorts.  

"My name in kanji means 'indomitable soul dream'." the Ignis introduces with a low, sultry kind of voice. It's a stark contrast to Ai's high-pitched tone. "But call me Flame." 

Takeru's smile becomes strained and he sounds a bit exasperated when he speaks. "How many times are you going to give that explanation?"

"It's important information!"

Takeru huffs out a sigh and waves the AI off. "Ignore him..."

Today is one of those days where Yusaku didn't bring his duel disk to school and so lacks an Ai to confirm the validity of the situation. He can see, very clearly, that this "Flame" exists, but Yusaku doesn't know Takeru and doesn't want to trust in him so easily.

“What do you want?” Yusaku finds his voice and it’s dripping with suspicion. His eyes narrow. “Anyone can steal an Ignis. Why should I trust you?”

Takeru drops the arm holding his duel disk and the observant A.I. and settles them into his lap, smile fading a bit.

“I remember the white walls.” he begins and Yusaku's mind goes blank. His heart suddenly aches and he shivers, like the mere mention of the white void is enough to send him back into unwanted memories. “But not much else. Flame filled in a few of the blanks for me, but it’s never really been enough, you know? That's six months of my life I’ll never get back. It’s the same for you, right?”

Yusaku's mouth slips open. “You’re a-” 

Takeru’s smile returns, although it’s a bit watery. He quickly moves forward and wraps Yusaku up in his arms in a tight embrace.

"W-wait a minut--”

“I never thought I’d find any of you." Takeru continues. "No one would let me try. I’ve known who you were for a while and I’ve been dying to meet you, but I couldn’t manage it until that day in Link VRAINS.”

Yusaku feels like he's being burned and doesn't understand why he likes it. It feels even nicer than he imagined. Takeru's hold is tight in a way that makes him feel secure rather than threatened, but he's so out of his element that the thought to return the hug or at least offer the other boy an awkward pat doesn't come to him. His arms simply remain lifeless at his sides and he stares past the blur of white hair tickling his cheeks, too stunned to move. 

He’s never been embraced like this. Not since he was a young child practically living with his doting therapist. Not since he still had nightmares in Kusanagi’s presence and the elder man would hold him until he could breathe again. He’s never wanted anything like this. Any kind of intimate touch, either platonic or romantic, has always been the farthest thing from his mind, but now that it’s being offered to him so willingly and openly--

He shuts down the thought before it can progress.

"I--...what--...what do you want?" Yusaku tries again, scrambling to think of something to say because he doesn't know how to respond to whatever _this_ is. "I don't...understand."

Takeru pulls back enough so that they're face-to-face, but his arms remain comfortably nestled around Yusaku's shoulders. The look in his blue eyes is nothing short of determination.

"I want to help you." he answers. "I want to fight by your side and stop the people trying to ruin the network. You've already done so much for everyone and all you have to show for it is a bounty on your head. I don't think that's fair and I don't want you to suffer alone. So please, let me fight with you. Let me be your ally."

Yusaku's cheeks color a soft shade of pink and he glances away, flustered. Takeru's eyes are too bright and his declaration too honest. That combined with Yusaku's struggle to ignore the weight around his shoulders and his desire to have it stay there is too much to deal with at once. He presses his hands against Takeru's chest and pushes a little, hoping he will take the hint and give him space to think. 

Touching him is a mistake, however. Once he does, thoughts of letting his hands slip over Takeru’s shoulders flutter in his mind. He bites his lip and pushes a little harder.

“I...could you _please_ stop touching me?"

Takeru blinks and tilts his head but doesn't immediately move away.

"Why? I thought you liked it.” he asks and studies Yusaku's face for an answer. "Hm, this is the best way to show someone you like them...”

Why does he think Yusaku likes this and why does he even like him at all, for that matter? He’s...technically not wrong about the former, Yusaku supposes, but he can't even begin to explain the why to himself so he's not going to just freely admit that to his clingy classmate. 

Something must of shown on his face because Takeru gives a short laugh. “Are you just embarrassed?"

Yusaku huffs and his blush spreads. "No. I'm just...I'm not used to this kind of contact..."

Takeru’s eyes light up in understanding. “Ahhh, I get it.”

He unwinds his arms from around Yusaku only to let his hands rest atop his shoulders instead. 

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." he apologies and offers Yusaku a sheepish smile. "It's a habit I never grew out of. Next time I'll ask."

He says that but he's still touching him and so is Yusaku, for that matter. When he realizes this, Yusaku quickly drops his hands from Takeru's chest and does his best to avoid the other's eyes. 

"About your proposal..." Yusaku starts. He tries to force himself to discuss the issue at hand (namely, a Soulburner/Playmaker partnership), but all he can think about is how Takeru intends to keep offering this contact and it makes his stomach flutter in a strange way. "I...generally work alone."

_Because people get hurt if they're around me_ , goes unsaid.

"You don't have to, though." And it's the same words Kusanagi has given him a few times before. "Two is better than one. Besides, shouldn't us Lost Kids stick together?"

For some reason, Yusaku thinks of Spectre. He thinks of how Spectre claimed to love his time under their tormentors' eye because prior to it, he never felt wanted or needed or _loved_. He thinks of how scarily devoted to Hanoi's cause Spectre had been, of how he practically worships the ground Revolver walks on because he and the entire organization are the only people in the entire world that seemed to care Spectre exists. 

Yusaku thinks of Spectre, another Lost Child put through agony (who developed a warped sense of Stockholm Syndrome rather than fear or anger or depression), and he doesn't answer.

"I think you came on too strong." Flame chips in. Yusaku almost forgot about the other Ignis because it's been silent ever since its introduction. "Look. You've got him all flustered."

Takeru's lips purse. "No one asked you."

Flame shrugs. “Someone needs to point out your faults.”

 

-x-x-

 

In the end, Yusaku isn't able to give him an answer beyond "I'll think about it.", but Takeru seems happy enough with that. Lunch break ends and they head to their next class. Yusaku intends to sleep through it because he received no rest last night, but Takeru plops into the seat next to him once more and Yusaku ends up spending the remainder of their school day burning with a thought that won't leave him be.

_"Next time I'll ask."_

Takeru doesn't touch him at all for the rest of the school day and Yusaku wonders when he will (and looks forward to it, just a little).


	2. after school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeru is such a good, pure boy. 
> 
> also the thing with the ferris wheel was just too good to pass up writing about so i spent some extra time writing about it and heavily editing what i originally wrote so that it would work with this and 
> 
> so basically idk how long this is gonna be now. the part i was originally going to post up will be the next update whoops

The school day ends with an odd proposal, not from Takeru but from his Ignis companion, Flame. 

"I know a place where we can discuss things privately." the Ignis had said in a boastful tone. "Will you come with us?"

Yusaku never said yes, but the hopeful look shining in Takeru's too-bright eyes wrapped around him like a vice and Yusaku could only nod and allow himself to be pulled along. They boarded a train, stood side-by-side in an awkward silence (with Takeru occasionally offering up apologies whenever the train would jerk and their bodies were pushed into each other), and eventually got off at a stop just outside the city.

"Tada!" Flame had chirped, arms spread wide.

That's how Yusaku finds himself seated inside the gondola of a slowly rotating ferris wheel, back straight and arms crossed in a defensive manner. Takeru occupies the seat opposite him and Flame is pressed against the window watching the surrounding landscape with a few mumbled comments to himself about how empty and nice it is. It's very quiet and peaceful.

It's...not what Yusaku expected. 

Even if Takeru does try something shifty, Yusaku reasons, sitting at the edge of his seat ready to run at any given moment did him little good considering they were somewhere around 170 feet in the air. Even sending a distress signal via cellphone to Kusanagi would be pointless. By the time it took for him to even find Yusaku, it would be too late. Yusaku has nowhere to escape to at this point.

Takeru shifts under Yusaku's quiet scrutiny and it's enough to pull him from his musings. The other duelist sits a bit stiffly with his hands gripping his knees and posture slouched. He looks about as nervous as Yusaku is trying not to feel and it makes him frown. 

He finally can’t stand the awkward silence and opens his mouth to speak.

“Wh-”

“Is this too weird?” Takeru blurts out.

Yusaku blinks at the outburst and Takeru’s cheeks turn red. 

“I mean...uh.” The other boy looks away, a bit on the flustered side. “I’m glad you agreed to come.”

Ferris wheel rides were typically reserved for couples. Yusaku knew that prior to boarding the ride. Perhaps that's one reason why things are so awkward between them right now. Yusaku has to admit that the location is a bit unorthodox and Yusaku isn’t sure what Kusanagi is going to think when he finally sends him a text about this, but they did have the kind of privacy here that makes it next to impossible for someone to eavesdrop on. So he thinks it’s fine, even if people get the wrong idea.

"It's fine." Yusaku says with a little shrug. 

"Great! A...ah, I mean, good!" Takeru grows more and more flustered and can barely look at Yusaku. "Good."

The silence returns, just as weird and unwelcome as before. Takeru keeps fidgeting and steals glances at Yusaku, mouth opening like he wants to say something but can't. It forces a sigh out of Yusaku. What has he gotten himself into?

"Is there something wrong?" he tries again.

Takeru jumps and stares like a deer caught in headlights. He gives a little nervous titter and rubs the back of his head. 

"I was just wondering..."

Something about Playmaker perhaps? Or Hanoi? Ai?

"About?"

"Well..." Takeru begins hesitantly. "Remember earlier when I said I wouldn't try something without asking?"

There's a pang in his chest and Yusaku's anxiety flares. His fingers dig into his arms and he has to remind himself to breath when he realizes he's holding his breath. Because of course he remembers and this is it, isn't it? He's spent a good chunk of his day on edge, simultaneously dreading yet hoping another opportunity like this would arise.

Yusaku swallows the sick bundle of nerves sitting in his throat and nods a bit stiffly for the other boy to continue.

"Well, uhm..." Takeru continues to fidget and then finally seems to muster up the courage to say whatever horrible, squishy, embarrassing thing he has sitting in his mind. "Can I...sit next to you?"

Oh.

The ferris wheel is slow and they are still very high up, but the carriage chooses that exact moment to halt at the highest point, where the view is the most expansive and escape the least likely. 

180 feet now. 180. That's about the average height of a ferris wheel, right? From top to bottom? Nuts and bolts and precariously swaying gondolas and all? Yusaku vaguely remembers reading the statistics plastered at the ride's bottom as Takeru convinced the operator (with naught but a shy smile) to make the ride extra slow.

...hold on. Had Takeru planned this all along?

Takeru watches him expectantly and Yusaku’s posture slips a little, breathing a bit irregular.

This is it. Takeru is asking for permission to be close to him again. What did he plan to do exactly? Just sit? Did he want to hold hands again? Why did the prospect of it excite Yusaku so much?

He pulls at his tie to loosen it, suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded. “If...you want to.”

Takeru’s expression somehow brightens and he practically leaps over to the bench Yusaku is seated on, a happy smile spreading across his lips from poorly concealed enthusiasm. He plops next to Yusaku and eyes him curiously but is careful not to get too close. It’s close enough, however. Yusaku can feel his warmth radiating and itches to lean against him. He pulls at his tie more instead.

Yusaku doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. He thinks he might be sick, somehow. Or maybe it's the altitude messing with him. Maybe he can't do heights outside of Link VRAINS?

“Is here okay?” Takeru asks, oblivious to Yusaku's plight.

Yusaku nods a little too quickly and gives a little hum. 

Takeru decides to be bold and inches just a little closer until their thighs are touching. It's like back during the train ride. Yusaku didn't hate it then and he definitely doesn't hate it now.

“Here?”

Yusaku swallows around another lump in his throat, hesitates, but then nods. He sees Takeru’s grin widen and the look in his eyes take on a determined shine.

What else did he plan on trying?

“Is it okay if I touch you a little?”

From across the gondola, Flame snorts loudly but surprisingly says nothing. Rather uncommon for an Ignis as all the ones he's met so far have been some level of chatty. A quick glance and Yusaku just manages to catch Flame as he sinks back into the duel disk and vanishes from sight.

_Oh_. Oh this was planned. Yusaku made a mistake agreeing to this.

“...if you want.” he says anyway and braces himself.

Takeru doesn't immediately do anything and responds with an amused laugh. “Fujiki-kun, you don’t have to be so stiff. I'm your ally, remember?”

Takeru's hands slip around his shoulders then and he rubs them a little.

"You're really tense." he muses and looks thoughtful before offering a grin. "Want a massage?"

He already received Yusaku's permission to touch him so his hands and fingers start moving before Yusaku can give him an answer. Thumbs gently press into his shoulder blades and Yusaku hisses in pain.

Takeru pauses. "Ah, sorry! You really are too stiff, though. Let me get this knot worked out. You'll feel better."

His thumbs press back into his shoulder blades and Yusaku squirms, another hiss leaving him. It hurts a fair bit but feels so incredibly good at the same time that he doesn't want him to stop.

“D...Didn’t you want to discuss something?” Yusaku tries to get back to the original issue, but Takeru is good with his hands and he can feel his cheeks burning and his guard steadily dropping. “Isn’t...isn't that why we’re here?”

“Mmhm!" Takeru's hum is pleased. "But we can do both. If that's okay?”

The combination of Takeru’s heat and the hard press of his fingers rubbing circles into his muscles has Yusaku melting. It's hard to think from the sheer pleasure of it. Against his will, a moan slips out in place of an answer.

Takeru's ministrations stop very briefly in surprise, but then he chuckles and continues with a renewed vigor, like he wants to hear more. His hands get a little more daring and roam as they knead, grazing Yusaku's lower back and sides. He manages to pull out a few more odd little mewls and breathy gasps before Yusaku finally shoves a knuckle between his teeth to stop himself from practically purring while his other hand grips the seat tightly. 

How such a simple action can reduce him to a moaning, squirming mess is beyond him. He's turning into putty within Takeru's hands and can do nothing to stop it.

(Not that he wants it to stop at all.)

“So, about what I said at school...” 

Oh god, does he want to try something else? Yusaku isn't sure he can take much more. This alone is already overwhelming. He might faint or bite his knuckle off. Whichever comes first.

"I meant everything I said. I want to help you if you'll give me a chance." he says and _oh_. _Now_ he wants to talk about this when Yusaku can barely form a coherent sentence. "I was always too scared to leave the house because of what happened, but seeing you fight Hanoi when we went through the same thing...that was so brave. How did you manage to go out there without vomiting?"

He did, actually. Vomit that is. Yusaku's first time using VR again after his kidnapping years ago hadn't been easy. He had the determination to touch a deck again and the will to face his fears, but his mind couldn't handle the shock. He and Kusanagi worked together to build him an alias and everything had been fine up until Yusaku actually accessed Link VRAINS as a test. The digital landscape and the hum of duels taking place in the background pierced his heart and made his knees weak. He lasted only a few minutes before succumbing to dizziness, nightmarish flashes of memories, and an inability to breath. He was force logged out remotely by Kusanagi only to thank him by stumbling out and vomiting all over him.

The thoughts sober him up a bit despite Takeru's massage.

Takeru shakes his head to himself. "Anyway, it inspired me to step out and join you. You probably know more than I do about a lot of things, but I think with the two of us and our Ignis's combined, we can do something amazing. Flame?"

Flame peeks out from the dome of Takeru's duel disk, face scrunched into something resembling amusement.

"Done already~?" he asks in a teasing manner. But he tuts and his tone turns curious. "His face looks about right, but I thought humans wore less clothes for this sort of thing. How strange..."

Takeru's face nearly matches his hair with the strength of his blush and he splutters, hands leaving Yusaku's back (much to his disappointment).

"S-shut up! It's just a massage!"

Flame holds up a finger and brightens in understanding. "Ah! Of course! You're still on foreplay, correct?"

Takeru buries his face in his hands in mortification while Yusaku can only stare.

Why had he agreed to ride this ferris wheel again?


End file.
